Clourophobia
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry and Peach have had peaceful lives before they find out suspicious things happening in the town and wonder what they could mean based on the story created by Stephen King and the movie starring one of my most favorite actors
1. Chapter 1

There were two young teenage girls walking around town as it was late October. It would be Halloween soon. As they were walking they ran into a crime scene around a gutter. Peach, the tougher one, stepped over the yellow tape and turned to Cherry, the slightly cowardly and unlucky one.

"You coming, mate?" Peach asked.

"No..." Cherry moaned. "I should stay here... and... umm... yeah... I'll stay and-"

Peach rolled her eyes and grabbed Cherry's arm against her wishes. They walked toward the scene and were stopped by cops.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, sorry kids, nothing to see here." the fat cop said.

"Come on, tell us what happened, my mom's an inspector you know!" Peach snarled.

"Oh yeah? Who's that?" the cop got deep her face.

"Inspector Paula Morell," Peach replied.

The cop's eyes then widened. "You must be Peach! I didn't recognize you!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Peach rolled her eyes. "Now tell me and my mate what's going on here."

"There's been a murder of a little boy seen here last night during that rainstorm," the cop explained. "We just found he fell down in the gutter, but we can't be sure what killed him. His name was Georgie."

"Poor Georgie." Cherry grabbed her throat in worry and fear.

"Georgie, that's a cute name for a littl'un," Peach giggled, then frowned. "Aw crap! Georgie was the name of one of Ollie's best friends!"

"I'm sorry, Peach." Cherry said sympathetically.

"No, I hated that bugger, he and Ollie caused nothing but trouble!" Peach looked back at her.

"You two should stay inside, this could get dangerous." the cop advised.

"We should go to my place anyway," Cherry said. "Mom ordered Chinese and we got plenty of egg fried rice."

"You know me so well." Peach laughed as she rushed home with Cherry.

Cherry and Peach were at Cherry's house. Michelle served them their takeout dinner as she ate from her own plate and Bud did his. Before they ate, Michelle noticed dirt on Cherry's hands.

"Cherry, you better wash your hands before you eat." Michelle said.

"Aw Mom!" Cherry groaned.

"Listen to your mother, sweetie." Bud added.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Cherry jumped down from the seat and rolled up her jacket sleeves.

"After dinner you guys are welcome to watch a movie together." Michelle smiled at Peach.

"Thanks Michelle, I'd like that." Peach smiled as she ate her egg fried rice.

Cherry was in her private bathroom. She started got the soap out and was about to start the sink. She turned it on but instead of water, blood came out much to her shock. Her eyes widened as she stopped it and rubbed her eyes. She wondered if her mind had been playing tricks on her. Cherry looked all around and waited a moment before she went to start the sink again. Cherry closed her eyes as she turned it back on and opened her eyes to see blood once again.

She backed away from the sink and a big round red sphere rose up from the drain which made her feel even more panicked. It grew bigger and bigger and splattered all around and there was blood splattered in the sink as it kept running.

"MOM! DAD! PEACH!" Cherry cried with great fear as the sink ran the crimson liquid. "MOM! DAD!"

The sink then stopped itself as Bud and Michelle rushed in with Peach. They didn't even bother to knock on the bedroom door and rushed over to Cherry. They saw her holed up in a corner of her bedroom as she was quaking with obvious fear.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Michelle asked with sympathy.

"M-M-M... Bl-Bl-Bl...Guhhh..." Cherry stammered as she shivered and shook.

"What's wrong?" Bud echoed his wife.

"B-B-Blood in the sink!" Cherry shrieked.

"COOL!" Peach was excited and turned on the sink. She then grew disappointed as there was only water.

"See Peach?" Cherry looked away with tears of fear streaming down her face. "There's..."

"Water." Peach replied.

"What?" Cherry looked back.

"It's just water, mate." Peach told her as she showed the water running down.

"It's only water, Cherry hon." Michelle said as she picked up her daughter on to her feet on the floor. "Did you fall asleep watching The Rocky Horror Picture Show again?"

Cherry shook her head. "I swear, I saw blood in that sink!"

"Peach, I think you should go home now, Cherry must be sick." Michelle advised.

"I'll message you tomorrow, mate." Peach walked off to go home as Bud and Michelle put Cherry to sleep.

"You're probably stressed about school, we'll go to the library tomorrow to stock up for a book report, okay?" Michelle said as she turned out the bedroom light. "Good night, sweetie."

"Night Mom..." Cherry whimpered as she fell asleep.

* * *

**Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Chapter 1 of my new fan fiction story c-c-c-coming up b-b-b-based on the works of S-S-S-Stephen K-K-King... I-I-I only own my OCs... R-R-Read & R-R-Rev-v-view... **


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Cherry seemed to have slept fine as she was calmly walking down the school hallway with Peach by her side. Peach was getting annoyed though with Cherry's ramblings about the bloody sink. Everyone else at school was just staring at them like they have both lost their marbles.

"I'm telling you, Peach, someone's out to get me!" Cherry cried as she followed Peach to her locker. "I'm not crazy!"

"I don't think you're crazy, mate." Peach said as she dialed the combination.

"Really?" Cherry hopefully smiled.

"No," Peach took the book out and slammed the locker closed. "I think you're lucky!"

"What!"

"You got blood in your sink, I am so freakin' jealous!"

"Peach, this is no laughing matter!"

"Blah, blah, blah, you sound like my Mom." Peach laughed. "Come on, we better get to class."

"I'm not crazy though!" Cherry yelled as she followed behind Peach the way to first period.

The girls sat in desks together. Cherry sat across from Peach in their rows. As the teacher was going on about literary devices, Cherry and Peach were of course distracted.

"I think someone's out to get me." Cherry whispered.

"This again?" Peach glared at her while writing in her notebook.

"Peach, I swear! You know how bad things happen to me for no reason!"

"We know, Butt Monkey." Peach laughed.

"Stop that! It's not funny!" Cherry narrowed her eyes at her.

"Peach? Cherry? Am I gonna have to split you two up?" the teacher called.

"No Mrs. Getz." Cherry and Peach replied at once.

"Very well, now where was I? Oh yeah, juxtaposition!" the teacher went on, writing on the board as everyone else took notes.

"I think school's been stressing you out and you're seeing things." Peach whispered as she drew a random picture of Richard O'Brien.

"Shouldn't you be taking notes and not drawing pictures of your crushes?" Cherry snickered.

"I don't have a crush on Richard!" Peach insisted as her cheeks flushed red slightly. "I just admire him, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"What about you and that Tim bloke?"

Cherry's eyes widened. "I don't have a crush on Tim either... he's like a teacher to me..."

"Some students fancy their teachers." Peach winked.

"Whatever."

"Oh, by the way, sorry to bring you down, but I can't come over after school today." Peach went back to sketching Richard. "I have a dentist appointment, Mom's picking me up."

"Ugh, the dentist." Cherry cringed.

"I love the Dentist." Peach laughed. "Sometimes I eat a lot of candy before the procedure so I can get those drills, hooks and junk."

"You're sick." Cherry looked away from her as she went on taking the several notes she missed.

"You love me really." Peach leaned back in her desk chair.

The school bell rang and everyone went off to their other classes for the day. Much later, Peach did indeed go home during sixth period and Cherry was on her own to going home without her friend to hang around with for the afternoon until her parents would come home. Cherry was strolling after the bus dropped her off at the gas station and went the other way home rather than dropping her off at her house. She spun the black string her house key was connected to around her finger, walking innocently, then she could've sworn she heard someone call her name.

"Cherry... Cherryyyy... Oh Cherry..."

Cherry's eyes widened. She thought it might've been her father's cousin up the road from her house. She looked at Nancy's house, but didn't see her on the porch with her dogs, she was inside, probably asleep. Cherry then wondered if it wasn't Nancy, who could be calling for her?

"Cherrryyyy... Cherrryyyy...! Hey Cherry!"

Cherry gulped as she added speed to her steps to get home. She was almost there. She looked back to make sure no one was following her, and as she looked back front, she bumped into someone. The course of the bump knocked her glasses off and she slapped down on the gravel as she was on hands and knees trying to look for her glasses. Cherry could often see without her glasses, but since she would often work on the computer or watch TV for many hours without her glasses, her vision grew slightly weaker. She heard the unfamiliar voice again.

"Are these your glasses, per chance?"

"Huh? Oh, thanks." Cherry took her glasses once she saw them and cleaned them off with her white handed down handkerchief.

Cherry then put her glasses on and her face turned white as her hanky as she looked at who was helping her. He was very tall and had a whiter face with a round red nose with wild red hair. His eyes appeared to have been red as his hair and nose. He also wore colorful clothes and white gloves with big red shoes. Cherry dawned the horrifying conclusion she was in the same room with one of her greatest fears, a clown.

"I-I-I-I sh-sh-sh-should g-g-go!" Cherry whimpered as she got up, grabbing her house key and standing on her feet.

"Aw, but don't you want a balloon?" the clown grinned. Cherry could've sworn he had yellow fangs. "They float, you know..."

"P-P-Please, I-I-I need to get home! My parents must be w-w-w-worried!" Cherry gulped.

"Oh, but Cherry, your parents won't be home for another hour or two."

Cherry's eyes widened. "How would you know? You don't know me and I don't know you!"

"Sure I do," the clown grinned. "You are Cherry that lives in that house across the street and I'm Pennywise the Dancing Clown. Now we know each other!"

"H-H-How did you... and me... We... I... you..." Cherry stammered, then quickly rushed home as the clown manically laughed. Cherry stumbled on the steps to her house, but quickly got up and opened the door, slammed it and leaned on the door. She turned back and quickly locked it up so the clown couldn't get in.

Cherry leaned on the door, slid down and held herself in relief as she was now safe. She closed her eyes and stayed there until she was sure she was safe. She then woke straight up as she heard pounding on the door. She woke up to see she had been blacked out for six hours, it was her bedtime! Cherry got up from the door as she heard pounding from behind the door.

"I'm not opening the door, go away!" Cherry shrieked.

The doorknob then turned, much to Cherry's horror. The door opened and Cherry flinched and covered her eyes with a terrified blood freezing scream.


	3. Chapter 3

Michelle opened the door and saw her daughter holed up in a corner in the kitchen, shivering like a wet dog. She put down her work stuff and walked right over to Cherry.

"Honey?" Michelle knelt beside her. "What's gotten into you? Is there something wrong at school?"

"C-C-C-C-Clown..." Cherry's teeth chattered.

"There's no clown, sweetie."

"B-B-B-But I-I-I saw!"

"I think you should stay home from school tomorrow. Sure, it'll affect perfect attendance, but you're obviously not well."

"MOM! I SWEAR! I SAW THIS CLOWN AND-"

"Shush now." Michelle put a finger to Cherry's trembling mouth. "Time for beddy bye."

"But Mom..."

"Sleepy time." Michelle pushed Cherry down the hall into her bedroom. Michelle brushed her teeth for her, undid her hair, washed her face, slid her in her pajamas and tucked her into bed. "I'll call your old social therapist, she should still be in business when we found out you have Asperger's Syndrome. Now get to bed." Michelle closed the door as Cherry laid awake with her eyes wide up with shallow breathing.

Cherry didn't sleep a wink that night. Everytime she did close her eyes, all she saw was Pennywise. The most frightening clown she had ever met. She never went to the circus as a kid after a traumatic nightmare about a clown when she was only five years old. She never liked clowns from Krusty on the Simpsons to Ronald McDonald. All she could hear was her weak breathing and Pennywise's voice yelling through her ears.

The next morning, Michelle let Cherry sleep in a little to relax herself. She told the bus driver Cherry wouldn't be going to school today and Bud took over her shift at work so she could stay home and take care of their daughter. Michelle took a turn to the local library before reaching Dr. Clarke's office.

"Mom, I thought we were seeing the doctor." Cherry turned to her with her voice shaken up a bit.

"We are, I just remembered your English teacher called saying you have a book report to do. Why don't you come in with me so those scary clowns don't hurt you?" Michelle chuckled a bit and got out of the car with Cherry following like a lost puppy.

Michelle looked through some books appropriate for a high school assignment. Cherry just stood behind her and looked all around.

"Cherryyyyy... Cherrryyyy..." a voice called to her again.

Cherry's eyes grew larger than her glasses as she looked around. Sweat beaded down her face. She then let out a small hiccup as she looked up to see Pennywise sitting in a balcony with a newspaper in his hands.

"Come on up, Cherry!" he yelled.

"M-M-Mom!" Cherry whimpered and grabbed her mother's shirt. She pointed up. "Mom! Look!"

"Cherry, don't yell in a library!" Michelle whispered loudly.

"But Mom!"

"Shhh!" everyone else hissed at her.

"NO ONE ELSE CAN SEE ME, CHERRY!" Pennywise yelled as he looked right down at her. "THEY'RE TOO OLD TO STOP ME! THEY'RE ALL TOO OLD!"

Cherry hid behind Michelle, shivering even more than usual. Michelle grabbed a couple of books such as The Three Musketeers, Gone with the Wind, and The Help. She then noticed Cherry was behind her, shaking with terror.

"HURRY, BEFORE IT GETS DARK TONIGHT!" Pennywise laughed and released several colorful balloons that popped and blood gushed out.

"We better hurry and get you to the doctor." Michelle grabbed Cherry's hand and checked the books out.

Cherry rambled and babbled nearly unintelligibly as Michelle drove her to the therapist's office. After Cherry was noticed to be slightly disabled than the other students in school, the family found out she was diagnosed with autism. Michelle read a magazine while Cherry twiddled with her fingers and twitched from her clown episode. Cherry was then called in to spend an hour with Dr. Clarke like she used to in late middle school.


	4. Chapter 4

Cherry's name was called. Michelle helped her on her feet and gave her a big squeezing hug and left out the door to drive around town while Cherry would be inspected for the next hour. Dr. Clarke sat behind her desk and allowed Cherry to sit in her couch.

"Okay Cherry, what seems to be the problem now?" Dr. Clarke asked.

"I keep seeing this psycho clown and weird things happening, but no one believes me," Cherry sighed. "I know he's there, but no one will listen!"

"A clown, huh?" Dr. Clarke took notes on her clipboard. "What does he look like?"

"White face, wild red hair, big red nose-"

"That sounds normal."

"Monstorous fangs."

Dr. Clarke's eyes widened. "Monstorous fangs?" she asked to make sure she heard the child right.

Cherry nodded in response.

"Are you positive?"

"Yes!" Cherry sat up in the couch, with panicked expression. "He also has this creepy, low voice. He's yelling for me a lot and leaves a lot of blood."

"Uh-huh..." Dr. Clarke sounded uneasy. She then took more notes to diagnose Cherry. "Cherry, are you sure this is reality and not some recurring nightmare you have?"

"I'm serious! On the way home from school one day and I ran into him!"

"Him? What's this clown's name?"

"He calls himself Pennywise the Dancing Clown," Cherry shuddered.

"Never heard of him. Are you sure he isn't a nightmare you made up?"

"I'M SERIOUS! I HATE CLOWNS SO THEY'RE PLOTTING AGAINST ME!"

"Calm down, Cherry!" Dr. Clarke put her hands on Cherry's shoulders. "It's okay... Listen to me, you sound like you suffer from extreme clourophobia."

"Color what?" Cherry raised an eyebrow.

"Colurophobia," Dr. Clarke corrected. "You're so pathilogically afraid of clowns, you think they want to eat you or kill you. Now repeat after me. Clowns are not scary."

"Clowns are not scary," Cherry shakily repeated.

"Pennywise is just an allusion."

"Pennywise is just an allusion..."

"Good... Now, let's let you rest a little while." Dr. Clarke smiled.

Cherry laid back in the couch and slowly drifted to sleep. She actually felt safe enough to sleep and felt like she couldn't suffer from a deathly fate. After the hour past, Michelle came and took Cherry home. Cherry fell asleep on the ride home and was sent to bed early as she was alone in her room and it was getting close to after midnight. For the first time since the first case of Pennywise, Cherry slept through the night in peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Cherry was on her way to Peach's house. It had been a week since she had a clown nightmare and her parents decided to make the best of it and let her have social interactions again. While Cherry had her backpack and ready to go, she heard Pennywise's voice calling for her again.

"Cherry... Cherry... HEY GIRL!"

Cherry froze and looked all around. She then turned to look back to the direction to Peach's house and forced out a frightened scream as she was face to face with the scary clown she knows again.

"You're not here..." Cherry backed up, shaking with fright. She pointed to the clown as she backed up. "You're not real! You're just a figment of my wild imagination!"

"Not real?" Pennywise frowned, then grinned right again. "If I wasn't real, could I do this?" Pennywise leaned forward, baring his monstorus fangs.

Cherry shivered and twitched, hoping she would wake up from this spine tingling nightmare. It wasn't a nightmare though, Pennywise was really there and about to attack her. He had success as he bit her largely on the arm, making her scream and cry out in pain. Her vision got blurry then and her hearing got muffled. Then Cherry blacked out.

"Cherry? Cherry!" a low voice called to her as her vision came back and clear. Her father was standing over her while she was lying down in a hospital bed.

"Daddy?" Cherry whimpered.

"Oh thank goodness, you're okay!" Bud hugged her and let go. "Don't scare Mom and I like that! Peach said you lost a lot of blood after some big dog bit you."

"Big dog?"

"We think that's what bit you," Bud was understandably confused. "What else could have bitten you?"

"Daddy, it was Pennywise!" Cherry cried. "He's real! He bit me, he's not a real clown, he's a monster!"

"I think you lost more blood than we thought," Bud set her down gently. "You must be sick..."

"Daddy, I'm not making him up, Pennywise is real!"

"You get some rest, okay? You're staying overnight to heal and get a blood transfusion."

"Daddy!" Cherry cried as Bud left. "No! Don't go! I'm not crazy! Take me home! Please! DAAAAADDDYYY!"

The decision was set, Cherry was spending her evening in the hospital instead of visiting Peach. After Peach got the news, she was clearly bummed out. She sighed heavily as she hung up from Michelle telling her about the news. She then grabbed her jacket and went for the door.

"Going out, Mom!" Peach called out.

"Just keep a jacket, it's chilly out!" Paula called back.

"Yeah Mom." Peach left her house and took a walk as the sun was setting. She was very worried about Cherry. She walked across the bridge over the water and threw some stones in. She felt a tapping on her shoulder and turned to see Pennywise!

"Hello Peach." he grinned.

"Hey mate, nice outfit." Peach smiled.

"You're not scared?" the killer clown frowned.

"Why would I be?" Peach laughed. "Clowns are awesome. My mate's terrified of them though. She keeps going on saying some monster clown's been haunting her."

"I know..." he leaned forward. "You want a balloon?"

"Would I!?" Peach grinned and took the balloon. It then exploded and blood gushed onto her. Instead of running away in terror or screaming, Peach was laughing. "I just love blood..." Peach licked some blood off the palm of her hand and laughed. She then gasped as she realized something. "Oh my gosh! You're the one scaring my friend, Cherry and killed my brother's friend!"

"I-I'm sorry?" Pennywise backed up.

"You better be!" Peach hissed. "I want my friend back!"

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do."

Peach grabbed him by his collar and sneered at him as his face was in her face. "You better stop scaring my friend, she's terrified of clowns! She's weird like that, so leave her the heck alone or I'll kick your pretty face so hard you'll start brushing your teeth with your butt!"

"Okay!" Pennywise ran off after agreeing to stop haunting Cherry.

Peach smirked at him as he ran. "Run, run as fast as you can..." she then walked off back home calmly.


	6. Chapter 6

Peach went to Cherry. When she knocked, Bud and Michelle were worried Cherry would be scared senseless, so they told her to be quiet and cautious when going to Cherry's room. Peach gently knocked on the door.

"Hey mate, you still alive?" Peach called.

The response was timid babbling.

Peach rolled her eyes and went inside the room anyway. She went in to see Cherry holed up in the corner of her room under a poster with her knees in her arms and rocking back and forth. Cherry was the image of someone who had been the victim of a heinous crime. Peach went over to her.

"You need to go outside more, mate."

"I-I can't! Not with my deathly fear!" Cherry whimpered.

"Oh hush!" Peach slapped her across the face. "Sorry, your hysteria is driving me madder than usual."

"I can't go out there, Peach!" Cherry cried. "My fear is taking over me, Dr. Clarke says my mind makes it real!"

"Who, Pennywise?"

"YES!" Cherry squealed.

"Listen, this might freak you out, but, Pennywise is real." Peach confirmed, recollecting her meeting with him. "I talked with him, he won't hurt you anymore, but he's welcome to hide under Oliver's bed."

"MY HALLUCINATIONS ARE REAL!" Cherry babbled more, much to Peach's annoyance.

"Chill the heck out." Peach put her hands on Cherry's shoulders. "I promise, he won't hurt you anymore. He just needs a friend and I gratefully accepted. He's even coming over for my birthday party, and YOU'RE coming."

"N-No Peach, I can't." Cherry's teeth chattered. "You know me and my fears."

"Cherry, what's the difference between you and me?"

"You live dangerously."

"Am I afraid of clowns?"

"No."

"Are we sisters?"

"Yes."

"THEN STOP CHICKENING OUT!" Peach growled. "If I can face a clown even if he has balloons filled with blood and spiders, then you can too!"

"Peach, you tend to be more brave than I am."

"Cherry, if you don't come to my birthday party and you're well enough to go to school, I'm going to locker 237 and telling Bradford Cotter in the eye you have a giant crush on him."

"PEACH!" Cherry cried.

"Come to my birthday party. If he hurts you I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

Cherry frowned and looked down. She then looked back up with a smile. They were great friends for each other. Cherry agreed to come to the celebration, no matter how scary it sounded. And with that talk, Cherry was well enough to go back to school and as Peach promised, Pennywise wasn't there to scare her.


End file.
